This invention relates to a metal-reinforced synthetic wood material and a method for manufacturing the material.
Heretofore, wood material is widely used not only for a building material but also for a loading bed for use in a refrigerating van, a truck or a container, and a scaffolding board in a construction site. When the wood material is used as a loading bed for the refrigerating van, the material is feasibly corroded due to moisture, resulting in a short lifetime. When the wood material is used as the loading bed, a product loaded on the loading bed is likely to be scratched by a fuzz or curly grains of the wood material. When the wood material is used for the scaffolding board, strength is not sufficient.
A synthetic wood material made of a fiber reinforced plastic (FRP) has been recently proposed. However, this wood material has a drawback that it is its expensive.